


Terror, and Something Else

by Allekha



Category: Betrayal in Antara
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: Aren is sure this beast is going to kill him.





	Terror, and Something Else

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 100 words prompt #039, 'Impending Doom'.

The flying beast swoops down upon him with a screech that rattles his entire body, and in that moment Aren knows he is going to die.

There is no time for his life to flash before him, to contemplate his joys and regrets like in any good tale. There is nothing but pure, instinctive terror like he has never felt before as he throws his arms above his head, already realizing how useless the gesture is.

Aren knows he is going to die, even as the magic he has never known he has bursts from his hands, green and hot.


End file.
